


The Curious King and the Jade Princess

by ForTheLoveOfFangirling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Human Sacrifice, OC, Original Character Death(s), Own Character, Romance, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfFangirling/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfFangirling
Summary: While on a hunt Bellamy comes across Nala, a female grounder with a passion for playing her hand crafted flute and a unique characteristic that has her worshiped among the grounders...so much so they intend to sacrifice her.





	

Bellamy clenched his fingers tighter around the hilt of his knife, holding it so the blade was parallel to his forearm as he carefully marked out each step he took to minimalism any sound as his predatory gaze stalked the unsuspecting mutated deer that only seemed to lure him deeper into unknown territory.

He was alone, or at least he told himself as much; with these woods you were never truly alone. He blocked out all unnecessary sounds, focusing solely on the hunt while keeping his fight or flight instincts on standby should something happen.

The deer had finally come to a halt and began to graze, the perfect opportunity. Bellamy moved in, his feet carrying him as quiet as they could to close the distance between him and tonight's dinner. He was mere inches away when an airy sound broke the silence and made the deer snap to attention before darting away.

"Shit!" Bellamy cursed, feeling anger bubble up within him at the loss. He did not spend half the day tracking the deer for it to be wasted due to some stupid whistling sound. Clenching his jaw, he turned to head back towards camp when he heard the same airy sound, only this time differing in octaves telling him it wasn't the wind. 'Someone else is here' he thought to himself. 'And they ruined my hunt.'

Swiftly he turned on his heel, his bitterness clouding all rational thought as he stealthily moved through the tree's towards the noise, determined to find out who, or what, was causing it. The brush was only getting thicker as he went, the sun barely infiltrating the canopy of closely packed leaves of the tall trees around him.

The sound was closer now, he figured any given moment he would be face to face with whatever it was and he automatically switched into warrior mode, keeping himself shrouded in the large leaves of lush plants as he moved forward until he saw it; or rather, her

She was swaying slowly on a moss covered boulder with what appeared to be a long, thin stick clutched in her hands; one end held close to he pursed lips. He watched her blow gently, her fingers moving over the stick causing the light sound. Music.

Every so often she would pace into a small patch of sunlight, her skin reminding him of warm cinnamon whenever her and the soft glow met. Her hair was a thick mane of long, wild curls dark as the midnight sky. Two braids tied together at the back acted like a crown holding various flowers and tiny colourful feathers in place.

Her midriff was exposed and he could faintly make out the tribal tattoo that sprouted from the waist of her leather skirt and curving along her ribs before disappearing beneath the hide cropped shirt just beneath her right breast. All in all she looked like a typical grounder, face paint and all, only wearing a lot less than what he was used to. She was bare foot too.

After allowing himself to get lost in the music reverberating around him and the beauty of the woman inducing it, he began to move once more. He wanted to see to her up close, to map out her facial features and see if she was truly as beautiful as he thought she'd be. Besides, by the looks of it they were the only 2 around and he was certain he could handle her if needed.

*crack*

He froze. Her head snapped towards him and Bellamy was mentally scolding himself for not being more careful, for not going back to the camp when he should have. He met her gaze and gasped, and the second he blinked he was met with her retreating figure making quick work before disappearing between the trees.

He stood shocked for a moment, registering what he had just seen before following her example and hurriedly rushing back to the camp before it got dark. He hated that he was going back empty handed but there was nothing he could do about it at this point.

Later that night as he lay in his tent all he could think about was the mysterious woman in the woods, more importantly her eyes. One a regular tawny colour, the other jade.


End file.
